Rivals, Annoyances, and French Accents
by WhimsicalWonderland
Summary: After getting a great grade on her French Test, Sonny tells Chad about it, who isn't impressed. But will a little confusion and her talking in French change his outlook? Two-shot; Channy.
1. Chapter 1

**This is based off of something I read on fanfiction. I don't own anything. ;) Enjoy and review please.**

* * *

Rivals, Annoyances, and French Accents

"I aced my French test! I aced my French test!" Sonny Munroe sang while skipping down the halls of her studio. In both hands she held a piece of notebook paper with a big letter "A" on it. Sonny had never been good at foreign languages, but she did manage to take interest in French.

The peppy brunette was so busy cheering for herself that she didn't notice a certain blonde boy walking down the same hallway. Like many other instances, the two rivals collided, sending Sonny's paper floating down into Chad's lap.

"A French test?" The heartthrob said, looking over the paper.

"Yes. I got an A!" Sonny exclaimed, and proceeded to stand up and victory dance.

Chad raised an eyebrow. "What? Have you never gotten a good grade before?"

Sonny blushed after she fully realized who she was talking to. "No, but I have always not been so good with foreign languages. Why? Do you know French?" Sonny folded her arms across her chest.

Chad laughed. "No, I don't need to know French. Plus, translating takes people who have no lives."

Sonny shook her head at Chad, knowing fully well that if she responded back, a fight would ensue and he would end up with an even bigger ego. So she took a different approach.

"Pouvez-vous comprendre ce que je dis?" Sonny asked, watching as the Mackenzie Falls star's smirk turned into confusion.

"What?" He asked.

"Oh, rien." Sonny replied, walking in a circle around Chad.

"English please?" He demanded.

"Non, je suis bon." She smiled sweetly at him. "En outré, vous ne serez jamais le plus grand acteur de notre generation."

Only hearing the grand actor part, Chad immediately thought she was complimenting him. "I know, thank you."

Sonny burst into laughter, due to the fact she was insulting him.

"What is it this time?" Chad asked, looking annoyed.

"Vous etes trop arrogant pour votre propre bien. Maintenant, je dois y aller. Au revoir." Sonny waved at her enemy, grinning.

"Wait! What did you say to me?" He questioned, still very confused.

"Look it up on Google Translator." Sonny exclaimed, turning back around to face Chad. "And by the way…"

Chad looked up from Sonny's French paper he was holding, trying to find key words. "Yes?"

"…Vous etes mignon quand vous etes confus." With that, the brunette turned on her heel, snatching the French paper out of Chad's hands as she passed him.

That night, Chad looked up all the things he could remember Sonny said to him. He fell asleep right before he got to her last statement; yet to find out the final sweet thing Sonny said in French to him.

* * *

**This is very inspired by a one-shot I had read, and it was very good. I reversed the plot, added my own language, and such. **

**Challenge time! Look up all the things Sonny said to Chad, some may surprise you.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I can't believe I got 23 reviews on this and 4 people mailing me asking to do a continuation. So for your reading enjoyment, I decided to extend this to a two-shot. :) Yes, I do currently take French so it was easier for me to write, but Google did help me when I got stuck ;). Here is the final installment of my two-shot. Enjoy and I don't own anything.**

* * *

Rivals, Annoyances, and French Accents

Part Two

Sonny Munroe closed her car door and headed towards Studio Two. Yesterday was an amazing day for Sonny: she got the lead role in the week's sketches, got an A on her French test and even admitted her feelings for Chad (sort of). The only problem with the last statement was that the three named jerk throb didn't have a clue what she was saying… but she was okay with that.

"So you think I'm cute, eh Munroe?" A voice came from down the studio hallway.

Sonny froze. She knew that voice anywhere, and normally it wouldn't be a big deal but based on what he had just said, Chad knew about Sonny's crush.

"Uh." Sonny stumbled for words, ready to take off running the opposite direction.

"I knew you couldn't resist me." Chad said, emerging from behind a wall and popping his collar.

"I-I have no idea what you are talking about." She didn't dare make eye contact with him.

Chad walked around Sonny like she had done to him yesterday.

"Really? Because you were right; Google Translator can be your friend if you know how to use it."

Sonny shut her eyes and bit her lip. "Chad, are you positive you didn't type something in wrong? Why would I find you cute?"

"Cause you love me, simple as that." He stopped right in front of her.

Sonny took a small step backwards, knocking into a plant. "I would never love you."

"Estes-vous sur?" He asked, making her jaw drop.

"Chad, when did you learn French?"

"Like I said, Google can do wonders for you. Plus, I'm Chad Dylan Cooper, I can do anything." Chad smirked in an annoyingly cocky manner.

"Pouvez-vous agir?" Sonny asked, waiting to mess him up again so she could make a run for it.

"Mieux que quiconque." He smirked, knowing very well that he foiled Sonny's plan.

Without another thought, Sonny put her final plan into action.

"Ciad, sei presuntuoso e arrogante, ma io ti amo lo stesso." She proclaimed, not caring about the huge secret she had just given away. Chad Dylan Cooper didn't intimiate her anymore, and even if he didn't return the feelings she had for him, at least she could be proud to say she could move on.

Sonny ducked under Chad's body and headed down the hall once again, a clearly dumbfounded CDC behind her.

She also forgot to tell him she knew Italian. Oh well.

* * *

**So Sonny knows French and Italian, lol. I thought the ending was cute, so I stuck it in there. Look up everything they said to one another, especially the last part. :)**

**Review please.**


End file.
